Let's Watch RWBY COD
by ww2killer
Summary: Evening everyone, coming back in to work my brain out. Thought it'd be nice to see what happens when you give Team RWBY some games to play from our world, out of every game I've watched I just had to pick the one I've grown up with. See how the team handles some of my favorite COD games (not a great summery but it works) enjoy


Newest story for this new year

This is the first steps of a new year of getting back on the horse, I'm coming back to work hard. For now this will me a short chapter, but it won't be the last I'm coming back to work my magic, for the beginning this takes place in season 2, some other games will be played at other seasons.

As well a special thanks to **MasterGamer132e** who has helped me out with this story and for the newest chapters for my Girls und Panzer story new chapters coming soon.

As well I don't give a shit on the whole BF vs COD thing, as long as it based on historical or modern military then its has my heart, these games show us what others are doing for us with the risk of not coming back. A salute to every service man or woman and to the future generation.

Note I don't own Monty's masterpiece or any COD games. R&F and enjoy

* * *

Just another regular day for the young team leader Ruby Rose, both her and her team had quite the adventure a few weeks ago with the train fight and the Grimm that were invading the town. For now, everything is back to normal all the Grimm have been killed and the tunnel closed, plus the Faunus white fang members being captured

For now, our young leader is enjoying a warm and sunny day outside the school ''aaahhh so peaceful'' As well as enjoy a snack of chocolate chip cookies

As Ruby gets ready to take a bite of a cookie she hears and sees some strange looking lightning

Ruby ''huh'' as she gets closes she hears tree branches snapping and leafs shuffling, mixed in with someone in pain ''oww oww gaa damn it oooww'' Ruby heads off to a clear field and sees a young looking teen covered in leaves and branches and cuts.

''oh man that was quite the trip, but painful oooohhff'' he picks him to help up, meanwhile, Ruby walks up from behind and taps his shoulder ''aawww are you okay''

''huh yeah, sorry guessing this is pretty weird, nice to meet you, Ruby''

Ruby ''alight that's good to he... how do you know my name ?''

''oh yeah sorry I just took a guess with the red theme your doing, most of my friends call me Rider or Killer'' he stretches his arm out for a hand shake, which Ruby accepts

Ruby ''well what are you doing here ?''

Killer ''well I guess the whole portal lightning thing seemed weird but I'm here to leave something behind'' He goes and searches in some thick bushes and pulls out a silver metal locked box.

Ruby ''wow fancy what's inside it ?''

Killer ''Well, just some video games in my own world.''

Rudy ''oooh they interesting can we have them please please please."

looking at a hyper-energetic Ruby with a face of a kid on charismas he answers her ''Well, I am here to deliver them to you after all."

Ruby "Oh thank you thank you!" Ruby gives him a hug and takes a hold of the box, but as she turns around her gifter has now vanished.

Ruby "Huh, okay that's a bit creepy."

After a few hours all classes are done and all of team RWBY meet up in their dorm room, each member sits and stares at the locked box, yang is the first to break the silence.

Yang ''So let me get this straight, some random guy shows up out of nowhere and gives you this box and then just disappeared without a trace?''

Ruby ''Yup, pretty much.''

Blake ''And you're not sure whether it could be a trick or trap.''

Ruby ''Welllll..."

Weiss "I swear you're like a child sometimes"

Ruby "that's not..." taking a bite of a cookie "...true"

Yang ''Might as well suck it up and open this thing up'' Yang grabs on to the box and unlocks it, she carefully lifts the top up and looks inside and sees a full game console set, a box holding some cases inside, and a journal.

Blake takes a look at some of the boxes that are inside ''Black Ops, Ghost, seems like strange names.''

Yang ''ah come on Blake, no need for the scratchy attitude'' Blake doesn't reply to the cheesy pun and rolls her eyes.

Ruby ''well they might be fun, plus me and Yang already beaten our old games''

Weiss ''and no dough they've rotten your brain up'' both sisters roll their eyes at their rich classy team member, Yang takes a look at the game console and Ruby has a look at some of the game boxes. Weiss takes a look in the box and sees a journal left behind.

Weiss ''Looks like there's a journal left with a note on it.''

Ruby ''What does it say?''

Weiss ''For the members of team RWBY, I've personally taken the time to write this handy guide to get you going, something for you to look at when you have questions, the games take place at different times in my world's history, since your world is different then mine it'll have all the answers you'll need."

Weiss takes a look inside and sees written notes, the list's in current year timelines from the 40s all the way to 2000's, and photos on battlefields.

Yang ''well guess we just solved our boredom for the time being, what do you say''

Ruby ''I'm in fully'' giving her sister a high five.

Blake ''well I guess it couldn't hurt''

All eyes were now on the team's ice princess took a few seconds but Weiss finally broke ''alright fine I'll join in''

Yang ''Alright let's get this thing rolling next week, get everything set up for this thing, and you'll be the first to play Rubes.''

Ruby ''Awesome, what's first on the list?'' Yang grabs on to the box and pulls out the first game box-listed ''Looks like World at War is first up.''

Ruby ''Great, let's get some things ready for next week some snacks and somewhere to play.''

* * *

first chapter is in, more coming soon in the coming weeks and months

hope you enjoy, as well sorry for the long wait, I had to beat my writers block by doing research on different militaries and on soldiers, I'll be posting up the newest Boys in special forces chapter soon. Plus each RWBY team member will have a change to play.

hope you've enjoyed, it feels great to be back *SALUTE OUT*


End file.
